


Hail Me

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Dark Stories [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Blood and Violence, Creeper Peter, Experimented!Peter, Hatred, Hydra!Peter, Killing, Murder, Peter has two voices, Violence, White and yellow, insane peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Spider man has Deadpools two voices, not only that but he was locked up by Hydra, who will come back for him. They left him in an abandoned house which was rotting away. And the house is a maze incase those who wish to capture their spider and use it would have to figure out their riddles. All of the riddles are baby like. Each riddles leads to a different room. Spidey has manage to loose his mind, and much more. After figuring out he was stuck there and no one is saving him, he began to work. </p><p>That is until Spidey gained a few guest. They were looking for the last remaining Hydra agent which still works for them but is in secret. When spider hears other voices than his own, he began to go a little crazy. Hunting them down, injuring them, and keeping them hostages. Just when their about to escape, spider injects himself some really old medicine that can and will poison the mind and body. </p><p>After escaping, they didn't know what to do with Spider. That is until he escape their prison hold.</p><p>Story: Post-Poned. TBC! Will be picked up later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is idea was from a dream and holy shit. I was scared but yet I didn't know how it will end because I woke up (wasn't feeling the need to go back asleep). 
> 
> I'm not much for horror stories, though I will try.  
> Everything is being written, and this is a warning chapter of what you will see in the future.

This chapter here you see, is a warning chapter. This I hope to update every so chapter to include to people (much like me) to not get a heart attack/or anything else to cause major/minor injuries. 

Now from the first chapter it will be light on certain things. One is drug dosage (duh, contain and capture), two is food (rotting house, food is dead by the time he gets to eat), three volience (there will be lots of it, and the starting of his two voices, and his mental insanity), four harming (yes he does self harming, thinking cutting himself will get rid of voices). 

 

But that not all. Let me list the few things. 

Beginning:

(light) drugs

(light) self harming

(light) everything

(Heavy) hunting

(heavy) cussing/cursing

(heavy) drug abuse

(heavy) self harming

(heavy) food poisoning

(heavy) illnesses (fever, cold, and much more)

(Heavy) creepiness

 

Middle:

(Heavy) hurting everybody

(heavy) explanations 

(heavy) mentioning death

(heavy) drugs (again!)

(heavy) harming

 

Ending: 

dont know.... Haven't got that far ahead. But this is what you will see. 

 

Now, I'm nervous. I tried writing creepy Peter/Merc Peter. But I would always delete them in the end. I really don't want to do that. And I would like to show you pictures of the room where the story takes place. I can write words down, but even they get annoying sometimes. 

So can someone help me on that part? And thank you if you are already commenting down. This will update back to Mature because it gets messy in the end. 

 

Thank you for reading. The chapter will come up soon.


	2. Act One, sence one, part one: The Jury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell yesssssssss!!!!! Fucking coding and shittttttttttt >:D
> 
> Update: {} is yellow (commonly known as Jolly)  
> [] is white (commonly known as Sullen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, this is the first chapter~ hope you like it.

  
Day XXXV?

I'm getting better I know it! Yes, because they said I need to be better. I'm better. I keep telling them but they don't listen. No, they ignore me. They ignore my advancements towards being better. I keep myself company of all my broken toys and broken mazes.

You see I'm no special case. Technically I am, but really I'm not. They say I'm not ready. They say I'm not well. They keep saying I'm sick! But I'm NOT sick! I had family, but they never came back. I was soo ignorant back in my little not well pants. I was so mentally ill. They kept saying I would get better, I would get better because I am their FAMILY! Not yours! I thought out loud, did I have someone important? Yes, used to. She never came back. She NEVER CAME BACK!

I can take a rejection. Oh well, hope that old lady dies in hell. I mean you leave your only grandson, your own grandson! Oh well. Hmm, what can we do to entertain ourselves today?

{OHHHH I KNOW I KNOW! We do a magic show!} cheery of the bunch with their high pitched voice.

[You mean the little kiddy magic shows. Come on what are we amateurs?] the snarky but sully voice replied.

I could listen to them argue, smiling to myself. I spoke. "That sounds like an amazing idea, what can we use? That's right, we are professionals at making things disappear. We made those medical thingys disappear in what four weeks?"

[Its not like we have thousand of little toys. We could give them to charity.] snarky once again reappears with the come back in centuries.

{Hehe! You mean when your aunt disappeared on you. Hydra left you. If I had my own body, I would've left you too. Like come on you are mentally insane!} oh so jolly voice, sweet but sickening.

[You mean when you and dumbass was doing something extremely stupid. Then sure, you made them disappear.]

"Why must you go against me? I mean sure, but one is doing it until I'm all better. Hey what we did isn't stupid. It was smart. It was science!" Laughing through the empty rooms. Through the empty house, that was rotting. Lately we tried to make fire out of medical supplies, I mean we did run out of political books. College shit it isn't needed.

We did read them, and wrote our own version of it. Sure it hurt seeing our reversion burn, but it was no fire or no food. I say fuck you book, I want food. Even though it looks green, blue, and puffy. It had a nice crunch to it too. Soggy but crunchy.

{Oh there was that one time where we had a cockroach laying perfectly on our bread! It was delicious!}  
[Nice, crunchy, soggy, and perfectly good for our health.]  
Humming along with them in agreement. Looking around the room was dark, oh soo dark. We waited for lights to come back on, but it's been a very long day and no one has turned on the lights.

[What are you afraid of the dark?]  
{Yes I am!}

"No, just wondering why it hasn't been turned on. I mean the electricians take forever to fix anything. Not only that but the prices are over priced. The priced in Mexico are better than that shit, and all they had to do is to turn the bulb around the right way." Huffing out, I went around gathering materials for our professional magic show.

Grabbing a pink sticky note, I wrote in bold letters "Spidey's Magic Show". When I got to the camera, the sticky note wouldn't stay on. {Quick grab the glue!} [No you idiot! Grab the tape.] Normally sullen is right, grabbing the tape ({Awwww ruining my fun} [Its the best thing I do]) I taped the sticky note on the camera's lens.

{Hehe! It's about to start!}  
[You wonder why I hate you.]

Putting everything ready, I smiled to my audience. "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen! I am- No you walk out of this damn show Sir. Blinkles! No one wants you hoe ass in here." Quickly walking over, I threw Sir. Blinkles, which was a black duck, across the room. "I am the majestic, magical, Peter Parker. Or commonly know as Spidey. And we will show you how to make something disappear." Walking back on stage.

Pulling out a little rage doll. "This is my assistant, Miss Polly. Say hello Miss Polly." Mimicking a little girls voice, I could hear Jolly voice rang a huge Hello. Smiling, I whispered her what I need her to do.

Moving her to the toy salon chair. I lay tape over her head, arms, legs, and her chest. Making her stay down. "Hmm, what is it Miss Polly?" Leaning in I could mimic a little voice in my head. "Oh no, no, Miss Polly. I'm not mad, I'm not mad that you cheated on Mr. Butterscotch Longbottom, but he on the other hand is. Remember I am the Jury, Executioner, and Lawyer. And right now, the court says you are guilty. Because not only have you cheated on him, even though we know he is an ass, you cheated on five other guys, killed seven unborn children, and you lied to the court that you didn't know those five other people."

{WHAT?! NO MISS POLLY, WHY DID YOU DO IT?!}  
[At least this is better than Twilight. And Judge Judie.]

Moving away from her face, her sweet not-so-innocent face, I turned to the audience. "She wanted the money so she could buy twenty-three Lamberginies. Though there is something wrong with that, but the memes are too real. You see, Mr. Butterscotch is a millionaire and knew how to sweeten up these babes so he could dump them in the end. But the five other guys, we have their names. Thank for a little convincing. Here are the names."

{Ohh this is going to be good!}  
[Bring on the mass murdering!]

"Sir. Kingles, Dr. Norsemen, Mr. Harrie, Dr. George, and the little boy down the street, Little Joey Joesome."

[{Gasp}]

"These are the five other men who have known you, Miss Polly. So by court of me, I sentence you to the electric chair. Where you will explode and spill your guts all over us, whom you sworn to get your money from." Smiling darkly, with a flick of a switch, like I have said, she exploded. Spilling her stuffing guts all over my audience and myself. That's when I began to laugh.

{Good riddance old hang! To think, I was going to bake you cookies. But you had to shatter my poor old heart!}  
[There is now one less doll to keep in line now.]

"Yes, sullen. One less doll. One less eye to keep on." Whispering darkly to the air, smiling widely and darkly to the exit, I couldn't help but think of the world I was saving from SHEILD. But that is until they see I am better. I can be patient, patient for them to see. Looking over at the dead doll, I whispered, "Good night Miss Polly. Hope hell will welcome you in open arms. We have more darker plots to unfold. And some to spread and spill to the world. There is a world yet saving."


	3. Act one, scene one, part two

Seven years ago, before Peter was locked up.

({Ohh I love a flash back.} [Its only for the sake of plot.])

"Hi Aunt May! How was your adventure?" Asking my aunt who went on another crazy adventure with her friends. How they are able to do this, I will never know. Seeing her smile at me, was enough to say they had fun. "Oh, the girls and I had fun. How was school?"

And that's where everything bummed down, signing. "It was okay." Leaving it at that, she switched the conversation. She talked while I listened, that's when she mentioned Spider-Man. Knowing her, she is taking in whatever garbage JJJ was throwing out to the whole public. The Spider menace. Or Menacing Spider.

I wanted to stop her, but I let her talk her heart out. That's when she said this, "Maybe what JJJ says is true. I mean, he isn't going for any of his crimes." That's when I personally had it. "Aunt May, he is a hero. Just JJJ is giving him bad lighting to improve his business even more. I mean he talks crap about SHEILD, Avengers, and many others. And yet they are heros. So how can you judge someone if someone else is already feeding lies?"

Not wanting to stay, I said what I need to say. "He came to me when Uncle Ben was shot. I told him who it was. And that person isn't in prison for what he has done. Spider-Man said he did what he could, and he was sorry for our loss." Heading up to my room, I lightly close the door.

({Awww, little baby boy... It makes me so sad!})  
\---------------  
One year before Peter got locked up.

"Peter can you answer the door?" Moving away from my homework, I walked to the door. Before I was even one step closer, my spider sense was tingling. But by the time my senses have warned me, it was too late.

The door was exploded off its hinges, flying towards me in no motion to stop. Or intended it to stop. I yelled at Aunt May to run, but even when she got to the back door to escape, we were already surrounded. I fought against them, but I couldn't risk Aunt May in this fight. Knowing to back down, I was soon punched repeatedly on the stomach, face, and back.

Causing multiple bruises, sore spots, and knots to form. But even then, my eye was purple, fractured ribs, busted lip, couple of missing teeth, and lastly a fractured skull. The feeling of pain rushed through my abused body, but it didn't last long.

Looking up to face my enemy, I saw was Doc Oc. And Zola.

When they turned to me they said "Hail Hydra boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just counting down the hours, minutes, and seconds go down as my brithday comes along. 
> 
> Update: it's 12 am. Happy Birthday to me!


	4. Written in blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Sullen [White], and Joy {Yellow} try to think of a way out. But Peter has to tell a story of a man, boy, and woman. Does this relate to him, none of them knows.

Day XXXVIII

Opening my eyes, I know the voices were somewhat chatty, but I wasn't completely there to chat. Laying in my web bed after many failed attempts but finally got it to work out. I stayed there straining my eyes at the molded ceiling, hearing drops of water land in the glass far away from me.

I couldn't help but wonder, why did they put a collar on me. I mean, my powers haven't acted up since I was my wimpy self. So mentally broken and mentally trained to supposedly help old ladies cross the street or some dumb shit. But now, I'm better, faster, stronger, and mentally stable.

{You tell them baby boy! Even though, you are not mentally stable, maybe more than Deadpool but still not mentally stable.}

[I think we should focus on a way out of here. I know Hydra isn't coming back.]

{Kill one, two more takes its place!}

[Its a stupid saying to make the Avengers fear them. They failed, why would we want to join a failed group.]

"Because Sullen, they won't know what hit them. Think of it like this." [I already know what we think.] "I know, just shut up. If you want to impress someone or to scare someone make it seem like you don't want to at first, and when you gain their trust, then you slowly began your plot of scare them. So basically us joining them, we can trick people."

[Well your missing one point this is plan.]   
{Hey sour puss, stop ruining our plans!}  
[Our plan is going to fail anyways. We need to get out first, with or without Hydra's help. And currently I don't believe Hydra is going to come back.]

I couldn't help but agree silently. I mean, Hydra has left us here for what... Days? Months? Maybe years with no electricity, water, food, and medical. We're basically sitting ducks. Sullen is right. [I know I am! Why do you peasants doubt me?] {Umm, because you called us peasants. And asshat, dumbass, dickweed, shit for brains, turkey squat, Chewbacca no wippy tribe, and many other names.}

Giggling at the shitty names, I couldn't help but agree with Joy. That's when I felt something pierce through my stomach. Looking down, I saw a metal rod through my bottom half. Maybe my bladder or something. Anyways, I knew either none or very little to do no good, I knew I had to take the metal rod out. Pain reached through my nerves, I screech in pain. "God fucking damnit!"

[You will need to rip the rod out, dumbass.]  
{Yeah silly, your not immortal! Not like our Deadpoolly~}  
"Yes, I already fucking knew this fellas. Fuck me, damnit."

[Petey, that's called Fanfiction. Many of the ladies ship Deadpool and you.]  
{Omg! Petey, have my babies!!}

Rolling out of my nest, I walked painfully to the fourth room in the right hand side. You see we call this room {Medie-Pettie!} [Medi-fucking-cal room] the nursery wounded room. Or the wounded sleeping place. Looking dead ahead, I saw our friend. Billy, you see Billy been here for several times than I have. He died from moldy lungs. I know it seems impossible [{KIM POSSIBLE}] but really it is. But real diagnostics say he died from food poisoning, but Billy has also kept us company much like the dolls {citizens of Spideypool}, broken toys [SHEILD], and our shadow. {Ohhh! Can I be Tinker bell?!}

[Ugg, that's a child's movie! Stop it! No one wants to see your ugly ass mug in a kinky dress that shouldn't be on you.]

"Woah, harsh Sullen. Real harsh, but I agree with Sullen. You fit the personality of Tinkerbell, you would more likely the lost boys."

{The BACK STREET BOYS ARE BACK!} [No.]

Closing my eyes for a second, I took a deep breath, grasping my hand on the metal rod. I painfully and slowly rip it out of my body, taking my time, I began to feel woozy. I knew it was from the blood gushing out, but somehow I felt like painting the walls of a dream I had. It was small, broken, and somewhat like nostalgia.

Dropping the rod to the floor, I shuffled to the wall. Smiling lightly, I looked over to the tray full of needles, grinning lightly, I picked up the syringe and slashed it across my wrist. After doing this a couple of times, I had enough blood besides my 'other' wounds. Letting go of the syringe, I lazily cross my fingers in my blood and began to draw.

I drew a boy, man, and woman. They were walking. The man and boy had a fight. The woman begged the man and boy to stop, but they went on. Time progressed much further, the man left without a word. The boy was left to watch the woman. That is until the man came back, the boy stood between him and the woman. That's when the man back handed the boy, the woman ran towards the man. But it wasn't enough to stop him, no, the man began to hit the woman.

What the boy did changed their lives forever. The child ran into the kitchen, looking at the knife holder, he pulls out the dullest he could find. Walking back out the woman was far to injured to take much more, but the boy saved the day. Taking the dull knife he fought the man. That is until the man makes one wrong move, the dull blade went through the mans eyes. Seeing the blood gushed out made the boy smile darkly. Facing the woman, he stabbed her, to end her misery. At the end, the boy was found.

Taking to the mental institution, they thought they could fix him. But he was already fix, they didn't know this, but they went on after the boy repeated he was already fix. He had to do what was right. To get rid of a pest you have to stomp on it.

Stepping away from the wall, I couldn't help but smile at my newest master piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, yay! Writers block is gone! Okay, this took me a long time, but finally got it finished, thanks to Mystery_Name for their recent story that gave me an idea for the story.


	5. The kill and the chaser

Day XXXVIIIV

Groaning lowly and painfully, I opened my eyes to see my drawing on the wall. It wasn't the only thing I saw, oh no sweet tums, it was a broken photo of a man and women. Now who, I had no clue and never needed to know, in fact there was several pictures. Some far older than me, and some were a little bit ruined by nature forces. One photo; which I knew; was of me, before they fixed me. I mean look at me, young face, thought he saw the future, thought he could change the world, become a hero. But they were only false dreams that weren't coming true.

And now, well I'm fixed, saved. Saved from those fairy tales which will be my destruction, ending of my own life. Now, I don't have to worry. Saved from my fragile self. Looking away, I couldn't help but smile. There was soft sounds of someone walking in, forcing my mind to be silent, I crept around the corner to see a deer. Good size, weight around 240 pounds, long slender legs but obviously strong enough to jump uneven rocks, big doe eyes. Seeing her smell the grass across the hallway, I gave away to my dangerous grin. Taking a calm breath, I pulled my own baby doe eyes, forcing myself to cry softly, I started to make soft sobbing noise for the deer.

Hearing her move closer to me, with each step was a step closer to my plan. Seeing her from the corner of my vision, I knew she was close enough to strike, but I waited just a bit more until she was in arms reach. Feeling her nose on my back, I gave a deadly smile, turning around softly without making my prey feel like she is in danger. Seeing her eyes widen more, she quickly rushed off.

That's when the chase was on, running after her, I could see she was running towards the door. Knowing it won't open from the inside, I began to feel my fangs throb. It will soon produce enough poison to kill her. Quickly webbing her feet together, I heard a loud 'thump' like sound echo through the whole room. Climbing to the ceiling, I saw her struggle restlessly, feeling my fangs dripping liquid from my teeth, I jump down on her side. Forcing her down, while I bite her on the neck.

Needing more web, I web certain spots to hold her down while she dies slowly. Feeling her life and energy drain, she soon began to stop moving. Feeling her heart stop slowly, I opened her to the whole world. Smiling, I feasted on her insides. Pulling out her heart, I whispered soft words and swallowed her blood. Feeling the raw iron on my tongue, I moaned loudly as I popped a boner. Knowing my breath hitched, heart jumped, and everything was far too warm for my taste.

Quickly, opening the fly, I slowly grip my balls in my underwear as I drank more of the deers blood, and eating her muscles. Gently rolling them around in my hand as the world slowly spin. Pausing from my swollen balls, I turned my attention to my dick which throbbed painfully in my underwear. Knowing I would need to take off my undergarments, but I was far too in the moment to care. Thus I gripped my shaft a bit hard with my underwear.

Moving painfully, I played with it, wanted to fully feel every nerve give up. That's when I quickly made a misshape rope with a vine. (Not knowing the vine was poisonous) I tied it roughly around my harden dick and moved it, tighten it. Hell even played with it.

With my breathing become rough, I began to hurry without a pure reason. It wasn't long until everything spill, nerves shaking, brain foggy, and much more. With everything said and done, I was far too tired to clean up. But I did finish my meal. Leaving it on the floor, I left, heading to the most modest bathroom known to man.

Well it was a bathroom, but it recently became my nest. Or newly resting place, where nothing can get in without pain. Smiling darkly, I laid in bed. Closing my eyes, I dreamed of another dream.

It was about a man, woman, and boy. The boy lost its parents, and was forced to live with the man and woman. During some point the boy went fighting in the streets, trying to earn money the best way he knew how besides taking pictures. Well one point the man took all the money and walked to the nearest bar and drank himself away. Time passed by until the man came back, drunken so hard he began to hit the woman repeatedly. The boy woke up from the woman's cries. Seeing this go down the boy punched the man. Seeing him tumble to the floor, the boy jumped on top of him, punching him repeatedly until the man died.

The woman who was frozen in place, seeing this boy saved her, but how she repay him back was shooting herself. Seeing her death the boy only smiled and went right back to bed. The police later got a call from another woman who saw the mess in the living room, saying their child killed them. When the police arrived they weren't sure what to think, but one thing was certain, the boy had no more strings tied to him. He was a freed man.


	6. S.P.I.D.E.R.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is short, but I do want to show you what I thought 'Spider' means. I would suggest looking up words if you have no clue. (Even I had to look up what certain words mean).

Day: 35;   
Time: 2:30 pm;  
Location: SHEILD HQ

"Good job team. You have successfully captured two of Hydra's scientist. Agent Coulson will debrief you in the time being. You all are dismissed." Looking around, I left the team to do their own thing. Walking around the corners, I was met face to face with the Avengers next. Taking only two steps in, I could see them all gathering around the table.

Barely making it around the table, Tony Stark was the first to speak. "Let's get the basics out of the way. One, your mini heroes break into a minor base that belongs to Hydra. Not only that but captured two head hydra scientist. Now the others were also captured, but only two head scientist. Not like I'm putting them on a scale of not so good and to excellent, but also gained information of another Hydra agent. And this one is known as 'SPIDER'."

"Substantial Predatorily Independent Deplorable Efficient Ravage. From what my men and team gathered, there is another dangerous mad man out there. Who goes by as 'Spider'. We have speculate that Spider-man and Spider are together. How a minor hero is contacting with Hydra but we must put a stop to it. That is why I'm sending both Avengers and my team to Search and Capture." Finally making around where Captain America sat, silently and more focused than he has ever been.

"But you have said Spider-Man disappeared without a trace. Not a single person has seen him since Civil War." Hearing this, I agreed. He could have been another team member to join us. He proved to be useful on many occasions, he has the brains, and he is much like my team. But he disappeared after civil war, not a single word since, nor even a body to recover, or anything in fact. Spider-man's villains started causing more chaos than the usual, and forcing my team after them has proven to be a difficultly for the past few months.

"Why would we need the minor heroes joining us? No offense, but we can handle this one on our own without them getting harmed by someone or something that can easily knock us down in a few swipes." Seeing Tony spoke of my team a little lowly can be annoying. "Or it can be an easy mission, besides Danny can sense a hidden force, White Tiger can smell someone from miles away, Nova can use heat signatures, and Power Man has streets smarts; making him able to detect if someone was there or not." Counter back to Tony, but knowing him. He won't back down.

Without much thought, I said this clearly. "They will be joining your team. There is no argument." Just like that, I left them room. Turning to my left, I see Agent Coulson with files of paper work. "Director Fury, progress report and damage report. Progress shows the team at a forty percent while damage report suggest of two destroyed buildings, billboard sign, and thirty-two road block damaged."

"Tell the team they will be working with the Avengers. And update them on their recent mission. Debrief them, give them proper equipment, and whatever else they would need for this mission."


	7. Aerial dancing and the new comers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is before you get to see everyone else pov (though limited)! Now this is what Spider-Man sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suggest listening to this song as you read this. 
> 
> You don't own me - Grace (solo; rap free)

Day XXXVI

The lights were dimmed as I walked much like a model who would on a cat walk. Purposely one over the other as I stalked towards the hanging curtain, much like those 'Aerial silk' trainers. But it doesn't matter, because I don't need anything amazing. Just simple tricks, twirling my hand around the silky fabric until it wraps loosely enough to tangle off. That's when I slowly climb with only my hands, lifting myself a good four feet in the air, smiling through the darkness, I tilt my body backwards until I saw the floor, slowly but surely the floor began to spin.

I could hear her voice sing through this amazing atmosphere. With each beat, I follow along moving my chest or waist twirling it effectively, doing so the right beat. Moving my chest up, I began to sit right as I twist my left leg underneath my right. With both my hands free, I slowly touched my self. Making only soft touches, then the touches got harder, but it would go back to being soft.

Knowing I put clawing marks across my chest, I hummed softly and sweetly. 'You don't own me~' I could imagine her sweet, sweet voice echoing through my mind. {Omg! Grace was such an amazing singer! With out who ever sung along with her.} [Agreed. She has the most angelic voice that could make anyone hearts flutter. The beat suit her very way making the song much better.]

Making her imprint in my mind of my older times. That's when I successively maneuver myself into a half moon, then quickly changing it into the 'straddle-back-balance'. Which was pretty much amazing, god why didn't my whimpy self do this. He could've gotten all the ladies with this amazing skills. {All the dames, bitches, and salt in takers.} [Manly hood is so gone, but I have to admit. This is pretty neat. Why didn't you get all the girls with this alone?!]

With the light barely touching me, I began to create even my own skills and moves. I have plenty of time. Besides 'Only time can tell.' Letting my eyes droop a bit, making this lazy eye expression. Then I pull the sexy-not-completely-hydra-smile as I shifted my face towards the black duck who happens to lay right around the corner. Making this my prefect opportunity, I swift beckoned him closer for only the finest could have something like me. Imagining him, tall, rounded (pork) belly, sleek black (combed) hair; who moments later was now in arms reach.

{I see it our four o'clock imagination time}[You can't tell time you idiot.]

I could smell the musky scent of myself (truly) and his strong cologne rushing through my nose, as everything began to go in slow mode. Smiling deviously but unnoticeable to the naked eye, as I barely gazed my lips on his. Tasting him on my tongue was like black berry jam, sweetly delicious but secretly sour. Feeling my hands in his combed hair, I felt the need to untuck the gelled hair, slowly moving one of my hands further down his chest. I could feel his member, begging for anything, like a dog for little bits of food.

Turing my body slowly, I was still kissing him; never breaking the contact. Malicious eyes; eyes full of daggers and hatred; some how made him less afraid of me. There's a reason why I gained the name of 'Spider'; and no it wasn't for my sexy body, incredible looks, devious eyes, or dangerous smile; but because I "wasn't perfectly healed yet". And right now I'm feeling much better. Better than I have for months, years even.

{WE ARE BETTER!}  
[FASTER]  
{STRONGER}  
[Mentally unstable still]

That's when the song sadly ended, making everything fade in the distance. Pouting lightly against this idea, but even villains need breaks. Slowly making it to the bottom, I walked over to the bucket and directly pour the whole thing on me. Feeling cool water kiss my warm skin made me moan sweetly and lowly for neither man nor creature to hear. That's when I heard something like shuffling of feet. More than two. But that's when I heard other voices.

{Wooooo~ is that a voice I hear~?}  
[Sounds like multiple]  
{I say lets play with them until they break.}  
[...]  
{Make them better like us and we will get Hydra's attention!}  
[Im okay with breaking them, but that also sounds like an amazing idea.]

Smiling far more darker than it should be, I planned my grand entrance. Hearing their voices, I could tell only two females and several males. Growling lowly, I sneered towards the sounds direction. Taking a few steps in the darkness, I let it swallow me whole as I disappear from view. Climbing up the walls, I softly tug the rusted vents to see twelve people crowding one room. One with red and gold armor, guy with a shield, one with wings, black panther suit, floating glow stick, muscles 1, muscles 2, Kung fu person, arrow guy, Hammer guy, red head chick, and a Bengal tiger.

"What ever it is, it left its meal behind." Metal man said while the other either had gross expressions or stoned expressions. That's when the Bengal Tiger turned her head towards my direction, I knew instantly she could smell me. But somehow I was lucky. Because then Kung Fu dude spoke about something. Making her look away, taking this chance, I left the vent alone and left the room. Opening the door softly, I walk further into the dark. That's when I whispered too low for myself. "Darkness my old friend. We have guest, we need to have a meeting."

{Lets begin the adventure, Sullen.}  
[Agreed, Joy. We do need better audience to hear our amazing stories.~]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I had to look up what kind of thing I imagined Spidey would more likely be able to do, which happened to be Aerial Silk (fabric hanging in the middle and someone climbs it and dances on it). 
> 
> Song: You don't own me - Grace (solo; rap free)


	8. Empty hallways, execpt for the occasional pest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a preview of today's story. Do tell me what you think. I would love to hear suggestions/edits/changes/or whatever. A lot of what I write isn't being preview from another source/person.
> 
> Edit 2.0: Hey, I'm here to tell you. I didn't forget about the story. Sadly enough, the house I planned on living in wasn't ready within month and the place I am living in (which I lived in for four years) already had people rent the place out. So I am packing up. 
> 
> And I might not update (online) the story any further until my situation is over with. But I got more for you to read. And this chapter is done with until the next one comes out. See ya later Gators.

Day: 36;  
Time: 3 pm;  
Location: Mississippi, Abandon area;  
Place: Abandon Hydra mini base

By the time the USV stopped moving, the Avengers rushed out while we slack behind. From the outside, it almost look like any abandoned home, except for the octopus symbol; which hanged dangerously on one bolt. Looking around the area, I could tell we were in the middle of no where. Besides that, vines were covering some of the windows; which looked broken but not the second half of the window; and slowly arching it way up to the roof which had a huge hole.

The building itself was at least a three story, but underneath the dirt it was a forty story. Reasons for it was because Hydra had captured a few people to experiment on them. And each floor is represented for that particular person. Each floor is dangerous than the last, but with recent information, there is only one person who had this whole building to themselves.

They wouldn't tell us who they had, but we assume the worst. I personally highly doubt someone lasted this long without food or water. They did say this person was selected by both Doctor Octavius and Hydra's recent leader, Zola. Not only that, but they wanted to create another "Spider-man" for their own personal amusement. Seeing Danny, Luke, and Ava already grouped up, I floated towards their direction.

_Helmet, is there any signs of life in the whole building that isn't plants?_

_Scanning..._

While my helmet was scanning, I softly landed next to Danny who was inspecting the plants. "Any life in the build?" Without much to go on, "Helmet is scanning any other life forms that isn't up here or plants." He sifted; settling one foot over the other and directly looked at me. Seeing him squint his eyes, I walked towards Luke who was inspecting the building. Knowing his architecture, he started mumbling codes left and right. Not knowing much without asking my helmet, I turned my attention to Ava who was smelling the air.

I could see the Avengers were huddled together forming some type of plan. Mentally rolling my eyes, I stalked over to Ava. Just less than a foot, I heard her sneeze like a kitten. I know her eyes were on me, but I quickly ignored her gaze. "They're thinking of a plan, I believe they will leave us up here while they are searching that whole building." Whispering low enough for her to hear. Knowing her eyes are glittering underneath the mask, nose rose up enough to cause creasing around her mask; giving it this darker look than meaning to. "They won't put us off like that after what we did to help them. Any luck?" Her tone had enough venom to kill an adult elephant, if her voice could be used as poison. Shaking my head against the question, I tore my gaze off of Ava and on to the team. Seeing them walk over here with such (high) grace, I would bet my shiniest penny God would be jealous.

_The first three floor above ground are clear. I have found a heart beat._

Looking back to my team, dropping my voice low enough for them to hear. "My helmet picked up a heart beat, but it isn't above ground. More of underneath." Feeling their gaze shift from one to another.

I silently hoped they had a plan to convince the Avengers to join them. But I had to question myself, why a kid of all things? I mean the kid is basically nothing to the government, unless he is a secret agent working for SHEILD. Even then we would've gotten a file on the kid.

That's when we conducted what we had gathered. With only little info he had, I almost want to call bullshit on this goose chase. But the enemy did say they gathered kids to test them, to make them one with Hydra. Our alone time was cutting short, because the Avengers were already heading our way. Elbowing Luke's attention, I threw a thumb at them, signaling of incoming 'guest'.

Don't get me wrong, I love the Avengers. But lately they have been nothing but slobs and other choice of words I cannot use without Ava or Danny understanding. You see we don't need to speak to say what's on our mind, we have a strong connection, mentally speaking. "Alright, you kids stay here. Avengers we got a building to explore." Silently we knew they wouldn't let us join them, even if Nick Fury has to pull out their toe nails one by one. I guess convincing isn't going to work.

That's when we concluded our own mission, which was to be sneaky and follow behind the Avengers. When they entered in the building, we waited at least three to four minutes before entering.

The outside looked nothing like the inside, because the inside looked trashed, torn, and molded. The hallways looked abandoned beyond relief. That is until I got a closer look, some of the papers were barely hanging on its own. It wasn't the only thing, but filing cabinets looked like someone took a crowbar and smashed it repeatedly until there was nothing but bits and pieces of wood splattered and scattered through the marble flooring. Computers, tables, and crazy contraptions either flipped or thrown across the room. Leaving only mayhem and destruction.

Signaling the team, they came in one at a time. Seeing their expression flood out only made mine much worse. That's until I saw blood. Tilting my head slightly, I walked closer and slowly got on my knees while lifting some type of worn clothing. Just barely an inch of removing, I jumped back as cockroaches, beetles, spiders, and rats rushed out of their safe haven. Scattering (by the millions) through very crook and nanny of the whole room. Hearing someone smack someone, I quickly turn to see Luke smirking and Ava sneering. Giving out my own smile, I walk back over and yanked the cloth away, seeing only bones and dust in the heap, laying their motionless.

It made my skin crawl thinking whatever got to them before us didn't want anyone to find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I been a lazy asshole. But I went to a con not too long ago, and holy shit. I bought a lot of things dealing with Spider-Man. And I've been improving my collection from Marvel to DC. 
> 
> Picking up small things (DC) and large things (Marvel/Spider-Man). Hoping to complete this chapter or two when I wake up. Also lately I've been feeling down. Now from what I have no clue but I will force it not to affect this story.


End file.
